Andelle Fortanceste
General Andelle Fortanceste is an Elezen of remarkably tall stature, and a habit of creeping the hell out of people. Technically classed a Duskwight Elezen, due to her father being one, she takes more after her Ishgardian mother, a former noble. Mirielle Navarre ran away from Ishgard after developing sympathies for the heretic cause, but not enough to fight her home and family for it, so she choose the easy way out. Despite being highly competent, the mother, for some reason, joined a mercenary group as a mere wench. Andelle's father happened to be the leader of said group, and quickly took a liking to the new woman, although nothing beyond lust. Her mother -resigned to her new way of living- complied rather easily, and eventually Andelle was born. Appearance Andelle looks remarkably like her mother, but instead of Mirielle's long locks, she keep her red hair short. Whereas her mother's face is bare, aside from some light makeup, Andelle has twin tattoos. She often remarks she is glad she looks nothing like her father, due to her intense dislike of him. Personality Andelle is rather headstrong, a trait she inherited from both parents. Often falling into easy banter, even with strangers, she seems rather amiable and open to those who dare talk to her, while in truth she is a born introvert. Andelle has very few dislikes, only one actually... Her father, who she hates with the passion of a thousand suns. Entwined with that is her mother's attitude towards life, and mostly her father. She can't understand how her mother goes along with her father's attitude to her so easily, especially since the woman, being a former Dragoon, is of remarkable strength herself. In the words of Andelle herself: She's so much more than a doormat, so I really can't understand why she acts like one" Notice how things keep going back to her parents? That has a reason, as she has a rather strong complex about both of them. History Andelle was born the daughter of a Duskiwght mercenary leader, Ruwaen Fortanceste, and Mirielle, formerly of the Navarre family. Her entire childhood was spend amongst the mercenary band and their following. At the tender age of 5, it became clear she had great talent with the spear, something she inherited from her mother, even if she didn't learn that fact until much later. It was at the same age that she learned who her father was, and it bothered her something fierce that he didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that she existed. She finally confronted him about both this, and his attitude towards her mother when she was 12-years-old, and while no one alive knows exactly what had passed between them, Andelle emerged from the confrontation with her loathing towards her father infinitely deepened. It all came to a head when a year after the Calamity -her mother having died in the event- she heard her father talking about her with his new wench. Needless to say, he hadn't a good word for her. She challenged him then and there, and walked away victorious, her father being down two bodyparts. That is to say, both the upper and lower head. She disappeared from the group -and seemingly the surface of the world- soon after, only to pop up as a talented adventurer years later, seemingly out of nowhere. Relationships NPCs: Her parents: when it comes to her mother, it was good, if not complex. She hated her father though, and hopes dearly that he burns in hell. PCs: Nothing of note so far. Rumors "Pale as a ghost and with hair just a shade of from the color of blood, she seemed like an apparition, appearing out of nowhere. To this day, I still am not sure whether the woman was exactly such, or not." - Resident of Hyrstmill. "I swear upon me ma's grave, there's something wrong with that lass. Unnatural. It's all in the small thing, I tell ya" - Lominsan sailor. "You know, I once knew a lass named Andelle Fortanceste. Comely girl it was, even if she was small in the places I prefer them large, and large in the places I prefer them small. After what that girl did to her father though? Any such thoughts disappeared as thoroughly as she did." - Former Mercenary OOC Notes So yeah, her disappearing of the face of the earth? That actually happened. She endeavored to close a Void Crack, but that had to be done from the other side. So... Well yeah... She was in there for about 4 or 5 years in Eorzean time, although it seems like more than that had passed in the Void. She understandably came out changed, although decidedly herself. In part this is due to her mother's 'Lucky Charm', which in reality was a Dragoon Soul Crystal. While normally the dragon within is awakened through tempering oneself by slaying enemies, the hardships she went through in the Void resulted in pretty much the same thing. Similarly, due to the void-energies warping Andelle 'slightly', the dragon within became a fully realized separate consciousness. Being capable of rational thought, and cut of from Nidhogg's call from vengeance since birth, it decided to aid Andelle. It had interesting results. Category:Player Character Category:Female PC Category:Elezen PC Category:Duskwight PC